Many computing devices, including mobile computing devices such as mobile telephones, personal digital assistant (PDA) or the like, present an idle screen or home screen in certain circumstances, such as upon initially logging onto the computing device, in the absence of the execution of any specific application, at the direction of the user, etc. An idle screen or a home screen may simply display a plurality of icons associated with various applications, documents or the like to facilitate access to the applications, documents, or the like by the user.
Although active idle screens and home screens incorporating various user interface components, such as the user interfaces of one or more widgets, provide more convenient access for a user to various applications or services that are concurrently executing, it would be desirable to provide greater configurability of the idle screens or home screens and to permit such idle screens or home screens to be more robust and relevant by presenting even more relevant information to the user.